Huida
by VicPin
Summary: :Two-threeshot: Un impulso, un espíritu que anhela la libertad, un deseo irreprimible ha logrado lo que no pudo haber hecho en años... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean XD.
1. I

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado, mi bella gente?**_

_**Ok, aquí les caigo con un fic para el fandom de South Park; es algo extraño, ¿saben? Digo, este drabble - one shot surgió de la nada, surgió de un simple impulso de querer meterme una vez más en el personaje de Butters y preguntarme qué sentiría él al ver la ocasión de huir, de irse a donde él quisiera sin que nada ni nadie le detuviera... Y fue así como surgió este relato un tanto extraño, el cuál será de unos dos o tres capítulos...**_

_**En fin, sin más que decirles, excepto que SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE. ES DE MATT Y TREY, les dejo con la siguiente historia...**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Huida.**

**I.**

_Deprisa…_

Empaco todo lo primero que mis manos agarran del clóset; con una prisa desconocida, revuelvo mi armario y busco mi alcancía donde tenía dinero guardado. No tenía tiempo para contar nada de ese dinero.

Lo único que quería era irme. Era fugarme, largarme de ese lugar lo que me urgía ahora mismo.

¿La razón? Son miles, casi una letanía entera.

Con mochila al hombro, bajo corriendo por las escaleras y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Me detengo abruptamente sólo para escuchar mi pesada respiración y el corazón latir a mil por hora.

_Dios mío… ¿A dónde iré?_

Tengo una lucha interna entre irme y quedarme, entre abrir la puerta y salir ó darme la vuelta y regresar a mi habitación para fingir una vez más que nada sucedió.

Malditas luchas internas, siempre salen cuando ya he tomado una decisión. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me pide que me vaya, que abra la puerta, que ignore a mi conciencia y que me largara de esa casa antes de que esos monstruos volvieran.

No importa a donde tenga que ir, pero regresar a esta casa, a esta jaula de oro supondría un suicidio, y yo no quiero llegar a eso.

- ¡Al carajo! ¡Al carajo! ¡Al carajo!

Abrí la puerta y salí a paso apresurado.

No cerré la puerta, pero eso a mí ni me iba ni me venía, ya que no era mi problema. Ya no desde que tomé esta decisión luego de reflexionar y darme cuenta de que aquí no soy bienvenido, de que todos me ignoran y de que nadie me quiere.

Corrí. Corrí lo que mis piernas podían alcanzar hasta la parada de autobuses foráneas; por suerte había logrado atrapar el que se iba a Denver. Tras pagar el pasaje al abordar, me senté en un lugar y observé todo por la ventana.

Mis lágrimas adornaban mi rostro.

No tenía opción… No existía ninguna opción. No tenía la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con nadie sin salir herido emocionalmente. Me he arriesgado demasiado para darme cuenta de la gravedad de mi situación muy tarde, pero sé que he tomado la decisión correcta de irme.

Mi celular suena.

Sacándolo del bolsillo de mi pantalón, leo en la pantalla el número de mi padre.

Pobre bastardo hijo de perra. Creo que él y mi madre ya descubrieron que me había ido.

- No más…

Oprimí el botón de rechazar la llamada y apagué el celular.

Suspirando hondamente, empecé a pensar en mi siguiente paso en esta recién iniciada aventura por la vida: O era irme a la frontera canadiense y cruzarla de ilegal, ó irme a la frontera con México y hacer lo mismo.

Bueno, lo que mi corazón y mis pies decidieran, con eso basta.

Abro los ojos y me vuelvo hacia la ventana; había llegado justamente a mi destino: La ciudad de Denver. De esa ciudad, ¿a dónde partiré? ¿A dónde iré? ¿Qué lugar será mi refugio? No tengo ni la más remota idea y no me importa.

Encendiendo nuevamente el celular, voy descubriendo que muchas personas me habían enviado varios mensajes de texto; los de mi padre parecían decirme que estoy castigado, los de los chicos del Cuarteto me preguntaban en donde estaba, y hasta los de los bullies me indicaban que regresara a casa.

Sentándome en uno de los tantos asientos de la estación de autobuses, me llevo una mano al rostro. Un paso importante estaba a punto de dar; un paso importante que me daba miedo e incertidumbre, un paso arriesgado, puesto que soy menor de edad, prácticamente los 17 años.

Pero este paso importante era ante todo el impulso de librarme de la atadura de ser hijo de familia.

Mi celular suena de nuevo; esta vez decidí contestar con tal de despedirme.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¡¿Butters?! – _escuché una voz exclamando en la otra línea.

Era Kenny McCormick, el chico más pobre del pueblo.

- ¡Oh! ¡H-hola, Kenny!

_- ¡Butters, ¿en dónde estás?!_

Titubeé.

No… No podía decirle.

No podía. No quería.

No quería hacerlo.

_- ¿Butters?, ¿Butters, estás bien?_

Miré el reloj atentamente.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, justamente a diez minutos de abordar el tren con destino a Boston, Massachussets. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a medida que avanzaban esos minutos preciosos.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, que decidí hacer lo que mis impulsos me pedían que hiciera.

- Estoy en North Park – mentí -. En veinte minutos estaré de vuelta.

_- ¿En North Park? ¿Y qué diantres haces en North Park?_

Colgué.

Apagando el celular, abrí la tapa del aparato, saqué la batería y el chip; este último objeto lo tiré al bote de basura cercano. Volviendo a reconstruir mi teléfono, me dirigí hacia el andén.

Con un pie en el tren, me volví hacia atrás.

Algo en mí había cambiado. Algo en mí logró lo que en años no había hecho...


	2. II

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por lo visto mis ausencias me han hecho perder de algunas cosillas por ahí, pero por lo bueno es que tendré tiempo para leer algunas actualizaciones pendientes y tratar de actualizar algunas de las historias :).**_

_**Esta segunda parte está contada desde el punto de vista de Kenny, quien al parecer está muy sorprendido de la huida de Butters al igual que los demás... Y da puerta a una tercera y última parte, la cual subiré en el transcurso de la siguiente semana.**_

_**¡Un abrazo y disfruten de este corto capítulo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**II.**

Butters me colgó.

Así de simple y así de sencillo me colgó. No podía creer lo que había pasado; digo, yo tampoco soy un santo, pero me sorprendió mucho que Butters me haya cortado la llamada así no más porque sí. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue enterarme por su medio que él estaba en North Park. ¿Qué demonios hace él en North Park?, ¿quién está allá?, ¿alguna novia acaso?

Volví la mirada hacia los señores Stotch, quienes estaban completamente angustiados, y les dije:

- Butters está bien. Está en North Park.

- ¡¿North Park?! – exclamó la señora Stotch.

- ¿North Park? – añadió el señor Stotch extrañado – Uhmmm…

- ¿Tiene algún amigo allá, señor Stotch? – pregunté.

- No… Y Butters tampoco, según sabemos Linda y yo.

Eso sí que me pareció más extraño.

Si Butters no tenía a nadie esperándole en North Park, ¿por qué se fue allá? Por mi parte, dudo mucho que haya sido por Lexus, su amiga; ella, según me había dicho, estaría ausente durante un par de meses en lo que operaban a su madre. Sólo por ese detalle, ella quedó completamente descartada.

Entré al salón.

Todos los que estaban presentes se voltearon a verme; en sus miradas me lanzaban la misma pregunta que me lanzaron los Stotch: ¿Sabes dónde estará Butters? Con tan sólo sentarme, varios, incluyendo mis amigos, se acercaron para lanzarme varias preguntas.

- ¿Alguna noticia sobre Butters, Kenny? – inquirió Wendy.

- No – respondí -. Sólo sabemos que podría estar en North Park.

- ¡¿North Park?! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¿Será que Lexus regresó? – añadió Clyde.

- Lo dudo mucho – repliqué -. No hace mucho que ella se había ido a Vancouver para la operación de su mamá.

- Eso es cierto – añadió Trent Boyett, el bravucón y, paradójicamente, el primo de Butters.

- ¿Qué ayer no era día en que tenías qué cuidarlo, cabrón? – inquirió el culón de Cartman.

_- Era_, tiempo pasado. Iba a ir, pero mi madre me había pedido otro favor, por lo que tuve que avisar a mis tíos que no iba a poder ir.

- Sí, claro…

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, gordo de mierda? – preguntó Trent en un tono amenazador.

- N-n-nada – contestó Cartman muy nervioso.

- Pues parecía ser que estabas sugiriendo que yo le hice algo a mi primo.

- Ten en cuenta la reputación que te cargas, Boyett – intervino Craig-. El gordo por eso te respondió así.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco soy tan hijo de puta como para hacerle daño.

Mientras todos empezaban a discutir sobre lo que le habría sucedido a Butters, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

No había duda al respecto de que Butters había huido, aunque no sé a dónde. Y si huyó, no fue exactamente a North Park, sino a otro lugar. Quizá lo hizo porque estaba cansado de estar viviendo en el mismo lugar y con la misma gente que todos los días lo traían cuan pendejo en su barrio.

_Butters, donde quiera que estés… Buena suerte con tu aventura de ahí afuera…_


	3. III

_**¡Hola, mi hermosa gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :).**_

_**Bueno, aquí les caigo con el último capítulo de este threeshot, en donde introduciré a un invitado especial XD, el cual de seguro varios de ustedes sabrán de qué se trata.**_

_**Ojalá les guste.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**III.**

Cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con llave, suspiré hondamente.

Mierda, en serio no sé qué pensar, no sé qué sentir y mucho menos sé cómo reaccionar ante el mero hecho de que mi primo se había largado de este pinche pueblo rabón. Se había largado a quién sabe dónde, tal vez como producto de una vida que no le ofrecía nada bueno.

No soy un santo, pero hasta cierto punto comprendo bien porqué Butters había decidido irse, y sinceramente la culpa la han tenido mis tíos por ser unos verdaderos hijos de puta con él, ellos y el cuarteto de estúpidos a los que ciegamente él llamaba "amigos".

¡Je!, ¿amigos? ¿Esos cuatro cabrones? ¿El vomitón, el judío, el pobretón y el gordo de mierda "amigos"? Eso estaría de pensarse, digo, dada la capacidad que tienen de manipular su situación a beneficio de ellos, ni de chiste uno querría tener amigos como esos, amigos que podrían convertirse en enemigos en un santiamén.

Pero ya no hablemos de esos cuatro, sino de él, de Butters.

Hablemos de cuál podría ser el motivo por el cual él huyó de South Park, hablemos de que no sé a dónde fue, de que desconozco ese motivo, de que posiblemente haya sido lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida.

Tal vez… Tal vez Butters decidió irse porque…

- ¡Diantres! – murmuré.

Había algo que se me había escapado, algo que había pasado por alto…

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Tomé mi chamarra y salí de la habitación. Bajando corriendo por las escaleras, exclamé:

- ¡Mamá, voy a irme a North Park! - mentí - ¡Mañana estaré de regreso!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó mi madre, quien salió intempestivamente de la cocina - ¡Trent Boyett, tú no irás a ninguna parte!

- Estaré bien, mamá. Adiós.

- ¡Trent, vuelve aquí!

Cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo hacia la estación de autobuses; ahí compré mi boleto para Boston y me embarqué en el autobús. Mirando el paisaje por la ventana, reflexioné sobre lo que ha acontecido en estos dos últimos días.

Podrá tener varias razones para irse, pero sin duda alguna sería ésta la más poderosa para abandonar la casa familiar: Sus padres biológicos.

Hace un par de semanas, Butters quiso hablar conmigo a solas en el gimnasio; al principio pensé que quería pedirme consejo para alejarse de ese culo gordo idiota de Cartman, pero lo que me reveló fue tan impactante que tenía que buscar algo con qué sostenerme.

Con la prueba fehaciente en sus manos, me he venido enterando de que Butters no era el hijo natural de mis tíos Stephen y Linda como creía desde siempre, sino que era el hijo de una tía fallecida, Lucy Stillman, con un tal Desmond Miles, un peligroso ladrón de bancos y secuestrador.

Según decía aquél diario, mi tía Lucy, quien vivía en Denver en ese entonces, había sido secuestrada por Miles una noche en casa de sus padres; teniendo ella en ese entonces 18 años, ella se había quedado en casa esa noche debido a la encomienda de sus padres de que pronto iría el comprador de un colchón de agua. El dichoso comprador era el propio Miles, quien le había echado el ojo a mi tía desde meses atrás.

Estando en la casa, el tipo sacó el arma y, a punta de ello, se la llevó en su camioneta hacia algún punto de Boston. Ahí, el tipo la retuvo durante un año obligándola primero y después dejando que ella tuviera la iniciativa de que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él.

El tipo controlaba muy bien su período menstrual, de tal manera que, como tenían relaciones sin condón, pudieran evitar un embarazo no planeado. No obstante, a los cinco meses ambos tuvieron una intensa sesión de sexo en los días considerados fértiles, quedando Lucy embarazada de Leopold.

El final de aquella historia un tanto extraña de amor y pasión fue triste: Desmond decidió abandonar a Lucy, con siete meses de embarazo en ese entonces, en un Walmart de Boston con una carta en donde le explicaba que él no quería que ella y el niño sufrieran mucho por su culpa. Aquello la deprimió al principio, pero por el bien de Leopold, quien no había nacido aún, decidió ser fuerte por ella y por el bebé.

La familia se alegró mucho de recuperarla sana y salva, aunque no le gustó mucho la decisión de ella de conservar al niño y no abortarlo como sugerían con insistencia tanto los doctores por sus motivos de salud como sus padres por cuestiones de "honor familiar". Por esa decisión, Lucy se peleaba todos los días con Linda y con mi madre, defendiendo a capa y espada el derecho de su hijo a la vida.

Al final… Al final ella dio a luz a Leopold, pero a un alto costo: Su propia vida.

Sobre Desmond, Butters me comentó que lo había conocido hace justamente una semana antes de nuestra charla en el cementerio general de Denver.

La relación entre ambos no inició con pie derecho al principio; Butters le había reclamado a su padre sobre el abandono de su madre. Desmond le replicó que él no quería dejarla sola, pero sintió que era necesario, ya que sobre él pesaban muchos crímenes por los cuáles debía pagar y no quería que ambos, la madre y el hijo, cargaran con una culpa que no era suya.

Los amaba a ambos, de eso no había duda. Los amaba tanto que por ellos decidió ir a prisión, no sin antes despedirse, no sin antes cargarlo entre sus brazos y conocerle al nacer.

Lo demás, pues, sucedió muy rápido: Al nacer Leopold, Stephen y Linda, quienes no podían tener hijos, decidieron adoptarlo por ser los familiares cercanos. Lo de los castigos, en realidad, era una muestra de la falta de experiencia de ambos en cuestiones de paternidad, de experiencia, responsabilidad y competencia al pensar que mediante castigos formarían a alguien que no fuera semejante a su padre biológico.

Y sinceramente estaban muy equivocados.

- ¡¿T-Trent?! – exclamó Butters al verme en la puerta del departamento de su padre.

- Hola, Butters – le saludé.

- ¿Qué ha-haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

- ¿Olvidaste que compartiste conmigo tus orígenes?

- Trent, p-por favor, si viniste aquí a convencerme de regresar a ese pueblo, pierdes tu tiempo.

- Yo no vine aquí a convencerte, sólo vine para asegurarme de que hayas llegado con bien.

- Oh… B-bueno…

- Y logré dar contigo debido a que dejaste tirado en el gimnasio la dirección del departamento… Muy lindo, por cierto.

- Uhmmm… Gracias. ¿Gustas pasar?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Entré al departamento.

No era grande, pero sí lo suficientemente espacioso para dos personas. Debo admitir que el tío Desmond tenía buen gusto en cuanto a decoración, ya que había algunos adornos exóticos producto de sus viajes al extranjero al salir de prisión hace siete años.

- ¿Y tu viejo?

- Está trabajando en la tienda de tatuajes. Él es tatuador.

- ¿Tatuador y tiene adornos muy bonitos como esta máscara?

- ¡Je! Creo que lo compró con el dinero que nunca pudieron hallar.

- Quisiera tener su habilidad para poder salir de South Park.

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

Sentándonos en el sofá, Butters, con curiosidad, me preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo están todos?

- ¿La verdad o la mentira?

- Verdad.

- La verdad todos están consternados, primo. Hasta los cuatro pendejos están demasiado sorprendidos de que te fueras de la casa así no más. De hecho, el gordo de Cartman estuvo echándome culpas ajenas, pensando que te había hecho daño.

- ¿Y… Y Stephen y Linda?

- Esos dos se sorprendieron de que te hayas ido frente a sus narices…

- ¡Leo, ya llegué! – exclamó una voz.

Me volví a ver.

Caminando por el pasillo vi a un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, ojos castaños oscuros, de músculos ligeros marcados debajo de su playera azul que hacía juego con sus pantalones de mezclilla y con sendos tatuajes muy chidos en ambos brazos.

- ¡Hola, papá! – le saludó Butters.

- ¡Hola ! ¡Oh ! ¿Y quién es tu amigo ?

- Es Trent, el hijo de mi tía Mia. Mi primo.

- M-mucho gusto, tío Desmond.

- El placer es todo mío, Trent – me replicó el hombre con una sonrisa al estrecharle la mano.

Durante el resto de la tarde, el padre y el hijo charlaron conmigo sobre muchas cosas. Honestamente, creo que el hecho de que Butters se haya ido de la casa de los Stotch fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Lo mejor para él… Y para su padre.


End file.
